Lend a Paw
Lend a Paw is an Academy Award-winning Mickey Mouse cartoon short that was released on October 3, 1941. Plot Pluto is sniffing around outside when he hears a noise. It's coming from a bag floating on an ice flow in a creek. Pluto rescues it, then loses interest when it turns out to be a kitten. The kitten follows him home and Mickey takes a liking to it, much to Pluto's disgust. Pluto's devil and angel sides give him conflicting advice. Pluto puts the cat up to mischief, but Bianca the goldfish fingers Pluto as the real culprit, getting him thrown outside. When the kitten plays with a ball, it rolls and bounces right outside and into a well. The kitten follows and falls in, so it's now up to Pluto to either save it or leave it, but after a push and demand from the angel (and beating the devil), Pluto does his part and saves it Mickey, meanwhile, had fallen asleep and is awakened by the sound of Pluto calling him. After getting the kitten out of harm's way, he lifts up the pulley to rescue a now-frozen Pluto, Mickey then forgives Pluto and brings him back inside to warm him up in a tub of hot water. After warming up, the Kitten gives Pluto a sweet little lick to thank him, but this time, Pluto does not seem to mind and his angel side reminds him that kindness to animals is a reward that will be cherished in the end. Cast *Mickey Mouse (voiced by Walt Disney) *Kitten *Pluto (voiced by Pinto Colvig) *Pluto's Angel *Pluto's Devil *Bianca Other Information *This is a color remake of the 1933 Mickey Mouse short Mickey's Pal Pluto. In this one, however, there is only one kitten and Minnie Mouse doesn't appear. *This short won the Academy Award for Best Animated Short of 1941. To date, it is the only cartoon featuring Mickey Mouse to have won that award. *Although Figaro from Pinocchio is seen on the short's theatrical release poster (pictured above), Figaro does not appear in this short at all. Releases Television *''Donald's Quack Attack'', episode #15 *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks'', episode #67 *''The New Mickey Mouse Club'', episode D-048, March 22, 1978 Home video VHS * The Spirit of Mickey * Mickey's Greatest Hits DVD * Oliver & Company: Special Edition * Walt Disney Treasures: The Complete Pluto * Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Holiday Celebration with Mickey & Pals * The Fox and the Hound: 25th Anniversary Edition * Oliver & Company: 20th Anniversary Edition Blu-ray * Oliver & Company: 25th Anniversary Edition Gallery Capture -49.png Capture -50.png Capture -51.png Capture -52.png Capture -53.png 32905.jpg 32906.jpg 32907.jpg 32908.jpg 32909.jpg 32910.jpg 32911.jpg 32912.jpg 32913.jpg 32914.jpg tve27383-19411003-1006.jpg tve31611-19411003-1006.jpg tve79919-19411003-1006.jpg tve79920-19411003-1006.jpg|The fish blames Pluto Tumblr mzbgkmgXbG1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Wdtpluto07.jpg Mickey and pluto in hot water.jpg 1941-patte-3.jpg 1941-patte-2.jpg Tumblr ne54buYczk1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfw7e99sP41qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngloc9B8YB1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_nu85jvnrGX1s2wio8o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nuspblHWm11r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr lvuom4kznf1r3jmn6o1 1280.png lend a paw poster alternative.jpg Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Best Short Academy Award winners Category:Pluto shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1941 shorts Category:Academy Award winning films